La pasarela del destino
by Miu0
Summary: AU. El, un diseñador. Ella, una agresiva. El destino, dueño de una pasarela. Porque todos alguna vez pasaremos por su pasarela para poder brillar. Franticshipping. [Participante del reto "Février, le mois de l'amour" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"].
1. Necesito una modelo

** Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, etc...

 ** Advertencia:** Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire), un poco de Mangaquestshipping (GoldxCrystal), UA, trate de mantener a los

personajes lo mas IC posible

Fanfic participante del reto "Février, le mois de l'amour" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".

* * *

-No, no, ¡NO!-decía una y otra vez un chico de ojos rubíes con anteojos, el cual arrugaba una hoja de papel arrojándola a una papelera llena de otros como el que acababa de tirar. Suspiró cansadamente observando la hoja en blanco que tenía frente suyo.-La inspiración no llega, ¡rayos!

-Tranquilícese Ruby-san.-apareció de pronto su amigo y asistente Wally.-la inspiración no llegara si esta todo el día encerrado aquí, debería tomar aire fresco.

-Wally cuantas veces te he dicho.-dijo observándole.-solo dime Ruby, y no puedo salir a tomar el fresco.

-Quedamos en que puedo decirte así en el trabajo, ademas, ¿Por qué no puedes salir?-pregunto curioso.

-Porque afuera, ¡está lloviendo!-contestó casi gritando corriendo la cortina de su ventana que dejaba en evidencia el estado del clima actual.

-Lo-lo siento, no sabía.-musitó apenado.-he estado en la computadora todo el día tratando de encontrar alguna modelo. Pero nadie quiere.

-Ya veo… lo siento Wally si grito.-dijo apenado al igual que su amigo.-es solo que toda esta frustración de no poder crear un gran diseño que logre impresionar a mi padre… ya se acerca el desfile de modas y aun no tengo los diseños ni mucho menos una modelo.-golpeo la mesa con sus puños haciendo que Wally se asustara un poco pero se calmó rápidamente, ya era normal ver a Ruby así en momentos como estos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que parecían eternos, Ruby se quitó los anteojos observando la habitación, la cual estaba un tanto desordenada, habían muchos trazos de telas floreadas o de colores vivos y en las paredes unos bocetos de diseños femeninos.

-La lluvia calmó.-interrumpió de pronto Wally mirando hacia la ventana.-salgamos a caminar un rato.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien.-dijo igual con una sonrisa.-hagamos que esta imaginación fluya, creando un gran diseño como siempre lo son.

-Ese es el Ruby que conozco.

* * *

Después de estar un rato caminando por las calles de la ciudad, pasar por el parque, Ruby sentía la inspiración venir hacia él, pero aun sentía que faltaba un poco más.

-Wally.-llamó la atención de su amigo.-vamos a un café, creo que me está llegando la inspiración y no quiero que al llegar al estudio se vaya.

-Está bien, Ruby-san.-contestó alegre de que Ruby pueda recobrar su inspiración.

-¿Qué te he dicho de las formalidades, Wally?-le reprendió.- No estamos en el estudio, así que no es trabajo.

-Ok, ok. Es la costumbre, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí.

Al llegar a la cafetería notaron que la fila estaba hasta casi la entrada. Escuchaban gritos y quejas de los clientes que estaban en la fila mientras que los que se encontraban en sus asientos eran espectadores de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunto Ruby.

-Disculpe señorita.-llamo la atención Wally a la cliente que estaba delante de ellos.-¿Qué está pasando allí adelante?

-Una chica.-suspiró cansadamente.-una chica llegó a quejarse y ha estado así por media hora.

-¿y los guardias?-Interrumpió Ruby.

-No hay en esta cafetería.-contestó.-ya llamaron a la policía, deberían estar aquí pronto.

-Ya veo.-suspiro frustrado Wally.-supongo que nos quedaremos así un buen rato.

-¿Verdad? Mi nombre es Crystal.-dijo con una sonrisa la chica al frente suyo.-y este chico de aquí es Gold.

-¿Qué tal chico?-preguntó a modo de saludo un joven un poco mayor que el con cabello azabache y ojos dorados.

-Hola, me llamo Wally.-contestó formalmente junto a una sonrisa.-y él es mi amigo Ru-se dio cuenta que Ruby ya no estaba a su lado.- ¿Dónde está?

-Creo que se dirigió al principio de la fila.-contestó Gold

-¿Qué?

-Que tramposo, nosotros llegamos antes que él.

-No creo que fue para colarse en la fila.-le reprendió Crystal.

Ruby se dirigía al origen del disturbio el cual era protagonizado por una chica, una chica la cual pensó que era hermosa, aunque sus modales no. La joven era aparentemente de la misma edad que él, tenía el cabello castaño y con lo que aparentaban ser dos coletas y ojos color zafiro.

Quería escuchar porque tanto disturbio pero los gritos molestos de la gente se lo impedían. Al final decidió algo que tal vez debió haberlo pensado mejor.

-Disculpe, señorita.-dijo tratando de llamar su atención pero esta seguía peleando con la cajera.-disculpe.-esta vez estaba jalando de su chaqueta para que volteara, lo cual hiso.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con hostilidad.

-Podrías por favor parar este disturbio.-contesto con tranquilidad.-quisiera toma—

Un fuerte golpe de parte de la chica fue a parar a su rostro, el cual literalmente lo mando a volar hasta una de las mesas. Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Él no era un guardia.-dijo de pronto la chica mirando al joven que acababa de golpear.

Wally junto con Gold y Crystal fueron a auxiliarlo, bueno, Gold no ayudo mucho.

-En verdad que era una chica salvaje.-comentó Gold observando a la chica que estaba un tanto paralizada.

En eso llega la policía que se llevan a la chica del disturbio junto a Ruby para que pueda declarar como víctima junto a sus tres acompañantes como testigos en el juzgado local.

-Yo solo quería un café.-se quejó en su asiento el ojidorado.

-Y yo solo quería inspiración.-se quejó igualmente Ruby junto a él con una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla haciendo que los dos suelten un suspiro.

-Gracias Crystal-san por acompañarnos.-dijo Wally quien estaba junto a la peli azul.

-No es ningún problema, ya que así puedo sacar alguna noticia.-contestó con una cámara en la mano.

-Eh?

-Pues, soy periodista.-dijo guiñando un ojo.

Ruby ante esas palabras reacciona y se acerca a ella tomándola de las manos diciéndole:

-Señorita Crystal, no olvide por favor hacer un gran artículo del gran diseñador que soy.-dijo muy emocionado, haciendo que se le olvidara que tenía un golpe en la cara.

-Oye chico, alejado de la ella me caes mejor.-mencionó Gold un poco celoso.

-Pues…-comenzó a decir Crystal pero fue interrumpida por una persona del juzgado.

-¿Sr. Ruby?

-Aquí.-contestó levantando la mano.

-Por aquí por favor.-mencionó haciéndolo pasar por la puerta que estaba detrás de él.

-Ya vuelvo chicos.-dijo apresurándose para entrar.

Al entrar vio a la chica sentada junto a una silla vacía, al frente una mesa la cual detrás de esta había un hombre de cabello plateado con unos anteojos observando unos papeles. Este al verle le hiso una señal de que tomara asiento. Al sentarse noto que la chica lo miraba de reojo, lo que hacía que se sintiera un poco incómodo.

-Ok, Srta. Sapphire.-comenzó a hablar el juez.-como esta es la primera vez que causa un disturbio público no pasara la semana en prisión.

-Gracias a—

-Pero, solo si el Sr. Ruby no presenta cargos en su contra.-demandó de forma seria mirando a la chica.

-¡Oiga, no fue mi culpa fue de la cajera!-gritó levantándose.

-¿Y el golpe que proporciono?

-Bu-bueno…-tomó asiento nuevamente.

-¿Y bien Sr. Ruby?

-Mmm…-se quedó pensando ya que no quería que la chica fuera a la cárcel, pero también quería hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a su bello rostro.- ¿No hay otra solución? Etto…señor…?

-Stone.-interrumpió.-y sí, hay otra solución.

Sapphire miraba con un poco de asombro que el chico a su lado se preocupara de que no fuera a la cárcel.

-La otra opción sería servicio comunitario.

-Hecho.-contestó inmediatamente la castaña.

-Muy bien Srta. Sapphire.-dijo dándole una carpeta.-elija el servici—

-¿Puedo elegirlo yo?-interrumpió de pronto Ruby dejando con confusión a los dos.

-¿Cuál sería el motivo?-preguntó el Sr. Stone

-Vera, yo soy un diseñador que participara en el próximo desfile de modas.-Sapphire escuchaba incrédulamente mientras que el Sr. Stone escuchaba atentamente.-pero a los diseñadores aficionados o que participan por primera vez no se les asignara una modelo, faltan dos semanas y aún no consigo alguien para hacerlo, así que…

-¡No seré tu modelo!-se apresuró en decir Sapphire levantándose de su asiento.-Prefiero la cárcel, que usar vestidos ñoños.

-Pues eso será si presento cargos.-contestó levantándose.-cosa que no hare.

-Entonces te daré una buena razón para hacerlo.-dijo amenazante elevando su puño.

-Deténganse los dos.-interrumpió seriamente el Sr. Stone, los dos chicos obedecieron enseguida.-Sr. Ruby su petición es concedida.

El chico celebraba internamente mientras que la chica lo maldecía. Después de un rato salieron de la sala, afuera se encontraba Wally charlando con Crystal y Gold quienes tenían las intenciones de cubrir la noticia del disturbio.

-Ruby, ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó inmediatamente Wally.

-Wally, amigo mío… tenemos modelo.-contestó alzando los brazos mostrando a la chica quien estaba con los brazos cruzados haciendo un mohín.

* * *

 **Esta historia sera dividida en tres partes, espero que les guste y la disfruten :D**

 **No creo mucho en leyendas (la verdad es que si) así que, un saludo a los admis de el foro /._./**

 **Saludos a todas las personitas :33**


	2. Eres un idiota'

-¡No te muevas!-gritó el azabache.

-¡Me pinchaste, idiota!-le respondió de la misma manera la chica de ojos zafiros.

-Basta los dos, han estado las dos horas peleando.-les reprendió Wally.

-Lo sentimos.-contestaron los dos apenados.

Así es, Sapphire tuvo que acceder ser la modelo de Ruby para el desfile de modas que ya se estaba acercando, ya falta unos días, y aun que no logren empatizar Ruby ya solo le falta un diseño para presentar en el desfile.

-Bueno ya está.-proclamo Ruby retrocediendo un poco para su obra.

Era un vestido celeste de seda que combinaba con los ojos de la chica, llegaba un poco más allá de las rodillas y en la cintura un rozón azul donde a los lados caían unas cintas que llegaban un poco más allá de donde terminaba el vestido.

Sapphire estaba ruborizada por usarlo, jugueteaba con la falda tratando de resistir el gritar a Ruby por lo que estaba llevando puesto, y de paso golpearlo. Pero tenía que resistirse si no quería pasar en prisión. Claro que el mirarla tan detenidamente al inspeccionar el vestido tampoco ayudaba.

-¿Qué piensas Wally?-preguntó el azabache después de observar cuidadosamente el vestido.

-Que esta hermoso, pero pienso que le falta algo.-opinó amablemente.

-Estaba pensando en lo mismo, pero, ¿Qué le podría faltar?-tuvo una pose pensativa por unos segundos observando el techo.-ah, ¡ya se!-dijo observando a Sapphire.

-y, ¿Qué es?-pregunto curiosa.

-Una modelo más femenina.-contestó tranquilamente apuntándola, por supuesto aquello era una provocación hacia la chica.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-¡Que mis obras pueden lucirse más con un cuerpo más femenino!-contestó mordiendo un pañuelo mientras fingía llorar.

-¡Discúlpame, pero tú quisiste que fuera TU modelo!

-Sí, pero solo porque no había opción.-concluyó.

-¡Ya me harte de ti!-gritó enojada alzando su puño dirigiéndose a Ruby.

-Chi-¡chicos!-interrumpió Wally interponiéndose entre los dos antes de que la castaña le diera un golpe a Ruby.-Ca-cálmense, tenemos que trabajar como equipo para que-

Antes de que Wally siguiera lo que sería un emotivo sermón, el teléfono celular de Ruby sonó interrumpiendo aquella escena. Al contestar lo puso en altavoz para que todos escucharan como era costumbre, si era algo relacionado con el desfile, claro.

-Hola~ soy Blue, secretaria de Valerie-san. Hohoho~-se escuchaba la voz de una chica que hablaba con cierta picardía.-Llamo para la confirmación para la participación del Sr. Ruby en el desfile de San Valentín organizado por Valerie-san.

-E-efectivamente.-confirmó el azabache un poco nervioso, como no, solo faltaban cuatro días para aquel desfile en el que debutaría.

-¿Modelo?-preguntó en el otro lado de la línea.

-Sapphire Birch.-respondió la castaña más calmada que el chico. En el otro lado de la línea se oía el sonido del teclado escribiendo el nombre de la chica.

-Bien, todo listo.-Ruby al escuchar eso soltó un suspiro de alivio.-se le proporcionara un pase con el cual podrá pasar usted y su modelo, el cual es vital para poder participar. Importante. Recuerde. Pase.

-Sí, ya entendimos.-contestó exasperada Sapphire.

-Me alegra~-dijo alegremente la chica.-y por órdenes de Valerie-san tengo que decirles: ¡Buena suerte!-después de se escuchaba el sonido característico de una llamada finalizada.

-¿Quién es Valerie?-preguntó inmediatamente la castaña. Ruby ante la pregunta reaccionó entre sorprendido, ofendido y… desagrado?

-¡¿Cómo no puedes conocer a la grandiosa Valerie?!

-¡Oye solo era una pregunta, no era para que te alteraras y me gritaras!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-suspiró Wally cansadamente.-Sapphire, Valerie-san es un diseñadora de moda de gran renombre y la organizadora principal del desfile.-le respondió tranquilamente.

-Oh, ya veo.-contestó la castaña.-gracias Wally por ser más comprensivo que cierto chico.-dijo tratando de provocar al azabache.

-No te funcionara Sapphire, yo soy más educado.-Ruby continuaba trabajando en el diseño, a lo que la chica solo bufó.

Así estuvieron por un par de horas: Haciendo ajustes en el diseño, Ruby provocando a Sapphire, esta se enojaba, peleaban, Wally intervenía y volvían a la situación inicial con el diseño. A pesar de que todo esa situación era de por si frustrante, los jóvenes pensaban que también era algo… divertido. Ya no era el ambiente silencioso como el de un trabajo aburrido. Era una profesión que siempre había querido, con un ambiente alegre, haciendo lo que más amaba. Eran los pensamientos de Ruby desde que llegó la chica castaña… alguien que trajo la alegría que necesitaba su estudio.

Ya eran un poco más de las 7 de la tarde, los diseños solo faltaban darle los toques finales y ya estarían listos para el desfile de modas de la próxima semana.

Sapphire se estaba probando otro diseño, el cual era algo así como su estilo: Un vestido azul rey que le llegaba un poco arriba las rodillas, en el cuello habían encajes de color negro al igual que en la cintura y en el final de la falda, mallas trasparentes con flores negras y para adornar un collar de perlas azul.

-¡It`s so beautiful and cute!- en los ojos de Ruby se formaron estrellas al ver cómo le quedaba el vestido a Sapphire, a lo que ella solo se ruborizaba.

-Te queda muy bien, Sapphire.-dijo igualmente asombrado Wally al verla haciendo que aumentara su rubor.

-¿L-lo creen?-preguntó con la cabeza gacha.

-Claro que sí, es uno de mis diseños.-contestó orgulloso el azabache.-puedo hacer que una chica sin modales pueda parecer una muy femenina.

La castaña ya estaba alzando el puño para golpearlo pero fue detenida por Wally, haciendo que solo que cruzara de brazos bufando. En eso su teléfono suena.

-¿Hola?... si…si…entendido, voy en camino…adiós.-enseguida colgó.-Era mi papá, tengo que irme chicos.

-Está bien, de todos modos ya es hora de retirarnos.-el azabache estaba ordenando un poco el desorden de bocetos que había en el escritorio, Wally barría cerca de la ventana donde habían muchos papeles arrugados.

Sapphire ya cambiada de vestuario, fue en busca de su bolso y chaqueta, los días seguían siendo fríos, ya esperaba con ansias el calor del verano.

-¿Lista chica cero femenina?-preguntó Ruby.

-Lis… ¡Oye!

-¡Vámonos Wally!-se apresuró en decir el azabache tomando del brazo a su amigo para salir corriendo.

-¡Oye chico muy afeminado! ¡¿Quién crees que cerrara la puerta?!-en eso Ruby vuelve con una expresión en su rostro como de… bueno, que no le resultó la broma.

La chica se le queda viendo divertida ante aquella expresión del chico, el solo se limita a cerrar la puerta con llave. Al hacerlo siente un suave golpe en su hombro.

-¡Oye!-reclama el azabache.

-Me la debías, jejeje.-contestó con una sonrisa a lo que el chico solo bufa.-Bueno, vámonos.-canturrea alegre bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose donde esta Wally quien observaba divertido.

Los tres jóvenes caminaban alegremente por las calles heladas, contentos, nerviosos, ansiosos de lo que pueda pasar en el dichoso desfile de modas. En especial Ruby, es el más ansioso por aquel acontecimiento. Sapphire lo notaba, observaba de reojo al azabache perdido en sus pensamientos con el ceño semi-fruncido. Así que tratando de animarlo, quiso entablar conversación con él.

-Oye, Ruby.

-¿Mm?-preguntó aún en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tienes novia?-soltó así sin más dejando a Ruby un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Ah…eh, no. No tengo.-carraspeo un poco mientras observaba una tienda al lado suyo.

-Entonces.-continúo la castaña.-no tienes a nadie que te regale chocolates para San Valentín, ¿no?

-Pues no.

-Entonces yo te daré algunos.-concluyó finalmente.

-…Eh?-¡Bum! Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Oh, corto por aquí.-señalo la calle que cortaba hacia la derecha.- bueno chicos, los veo mañana.

-Adiós, Sapphire.-se despidió Wally, Ruby solo hiso un ademan con la mano a lo que la castaña respondió igualmente para darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

-Wally…-dijo finalmente el azabache.

-Si Ruby.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó aún poco incrédulo ante lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Pues, Sapphire se acaba de ir—

-¡No me refiero a eso!-el ojiverde solo soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te refieres a que Sapphire te dará chocolates?

-Exacto.-dijo levantando las manos.-puede que le ponga veneno.

-Por favor, Ruby.-le regaño su amigo.-no creo que Sapphire sea capaz de algo así.

-Pues lo dudo.-el azabache se cruzó de brazos e hiso un mohín, a lo que Wally solo suspiró, Aunque al segundo soltaron una carcajada.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un sector de casas que no estaba tan alejada de la ciudad. Los chicos se despidieron, Wally entro a su casa y el azabache siguió caminando para dirigirse a la suya.

-¿Por qué mi casa es la única que queda lejos?-se quejó.-hace frio.

Cuando por fin llego noto que las luces estaban apagadas, lo primero que hiso fue verificar si ''el perímetro era seguro'' y con eso se refería a que si no estaba su padre. Abrió lentamente la puerta buscando con los ojos a ''la bestia''. Para su suerte no estaba, con cautela se dirigió a su habitación para no despertar a nadie. Cuando ya estaba al pie de la escalera las luces se prendieron.

-Ruby.-llamó una voz autoritaria que daba escalofríos. El azabache giró lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse a su padre en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-Pa-padre…-fue lo único que pudo articular. Pasaron unos treinta segundos (según Norman que estaba contando el tiempo esperando a que su hijo hablara), saliendo de su trance Ruby rio nerviosamente.-Padre, ya habías llegado.-dijo alzando como si fuera a darle un abrazo.

-Ahórratelo.-sentenció. Su mirada era fría y penetrante como si esperase una explicación, aún que claro, Ruby ya estaba acostumbrado.

-B-bueno, pronto será el desfile y pues…

-Déjate de tonterías Ruby. Para ya con tus juegos de modas.

-No es un juego para mí.-dijo serio, casi igual que su padre pues sus miradas eran casi iguales.

-Escúchame, ese tonto pasatiempo no te llevara a nada en el futuro.-espetó.-vas a ir a la escuela de derechos como tuvo que ser desde hace un año.

-Escúchame tú también, no iré a ninguna tonta escuela. Yo haré lo que más me gusta hacer, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve poder ser un diseñador de renombre.-el azabache apretaba sus puños por la impotencia.- ¡Yo lo hare porque es lo que quiero!-un golpe fue directo a su rostro.

-Niño insolente.-espetó serio Norman.

Ruby apretó los dientes, y sin mirar a su padre salió corriendo de su casa, lo embargaba la frustración, la impotencia y la tristeza.

Se dirigió al estudio, pero antes paso a una tienda a comprar algo para comer ya que no había comido nada desde las 5. Vio su reloj, eran más allá de las 11.

-Yo haré lo que quiera.-decía mientras comía un pote de helado mirando por la ventana.-estúpido padre.

A la mañana siguiente

Wally subía las escaleras camino al estudio un poco somnoliento, subía lentamente pues al parecer llegó temprano. Al llegar a la puerta noto que esta estaba sin seguro.

-Eh?-al girar el pomo abrió lentamente la puerta.-¿Hola?-asomó la cabeza por la puerta buscando con la vista.-¿Hay a-alguien aquí?

Entró lentamente con un poco de miedo si es que había algún intruso. De pronto sintió algo raro bajo sus pies, pero no quería mirar hacia abajo. Armándose de valor dirigió su mirada al piso.

-¿Qué haces Wally?-preguntó el azabache en el suelo mirando serio a su amigo pues, le estaba pisando el rostro.

-¡WAAAH!-por el susto el chico retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared cayendo al suelo.-Que… ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Ruby?!

-Oye, esa es mi línea.-dijo incorporándose en el suelo doblando sus piernas mirando a su amigo.- ¿Por qué pisaste mi hermoso rostro?

-Porque no te vi.-respondió levantándose.- ¿dormiste aquí?

-Sep, ¿quieres adivinar?

-¿Peleas con Norman-san?-el azabache asintió levantándose igualmente del suelo.

-Sigue insistiendo con eso de la escuela de derecho.

-Ya veo… y ¿Qué harás?

-Aún tengo que ver eso…

* * *

 **Mientras en otra parte**

Sapphire caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose al estudio para otro día en donde tendría que probarse vestidos horribles (en opinión de ella), escuchar al chico afeminado y resistirse en querer golpearlo.

Pasó a una cafetería para poder llevar el desayuno a los tres, en verdad no le había agradecido de forma correcta el hecho de que no pusieran cargos en su contra. Esperaba en la fila mientras decidía que pediría para Ruby, ya que era una persona que tenía actitud casi de príncipe.

-¿Qué pediré para el?-pensó en voz baja.

-Eh?, ah. Eres tu.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas por lo que volteo, era una chica un poco mayor que ella, con cabello azul y ojos parecidos al cristal.

-Ah, usted es... ¿quién es usted?-preguntó la castaña sin tener la más mínima de quien sea esa persona.

-B-bueno, yo soy Crystal.-se presentó la chica.-te conocimos en el incidente de la cafetería.

-¿conocimos?-preguntó incrédula.

-Ah. Este chico de aquí es Gold.-señalo a un joven de la misma edad de la peli-azul.

-¿La chica salvaje? No te pondrás a hacer un escándalo, ¿verdad?-preguntó así sin más llevándose un codazo de parte de su compañera.

-Perdona a este chico, es un tonto.-suspiró la peli-azul.

-No se preocupe.-respondió con una sonrisa.-la verdad yo también he estado con un tonto esta semana.

-Cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido con el chico cursi?-preguntó de pronto Gold.

-Eh?, pues bien… supongo.-respondió un poco pensativa la castaña.

Después de conversar por un rato en la fila, comprar el desayuno para ella y sus colegas, la castaña se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Crystal un poco triste.

-Sí, bueno, hay mucho que hacer aún.-contestó con una sonrisa. Llevaba una bolsa con dos cafés y al parecer cuatro croissant (N.A: el café no se derramaba gracias a la magia pokémon).

-Está bien. Hablamos otro día, ¿ok?-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Ok, ¡Adiós!-tras despedirse se marchó rumbo al estudio.

Los jóvenes periodistas caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a su trabajo, como aún era temprano para ellos se iban sin prisa.

-Oye, Crys.-llamó el ojidorado.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué quieres descubrir de ella?-pregunto serio, algo aparentemente no característico de él. Crystal solo dejo salir un suspiro.

-Me descubriste.-soltó una risa nerviosa.-pues, la verdad es que la conozco de hace mucho.

-¿Qué tanto?

-De la secundaria…

-¡¿Tanto?! ¿Cómo fue que no te reconoció?

-No compartíamos mucho, ya que ella era de los cursos menores. Obviamente, ¿no?-se le quedó mirando a su compañero como reprochándole el haber preguntado sin pensar.

-Oye, ¡no me mires así!-le recriminó.-sabes que no soy tan listo y serio como tu.-comentó poniendo sus mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Lo se.-sonrió.

-Pero así te gusto, ¿no?-le miro con picardía, a lo que la peli-azul se sonrojo haciendo que su compañero soltara una carcajada.

Obviamente se ganó una linda patada de parte de la chica.

-B-bueno…-prosiguió el ojidorado.- y ¿Qué quieres saber de ella?

-Porque cambio…

-¿eh?-le miró incrédulo.

-Sabes, antes no era así.-su mirada se tornó melancólica, como recordando aquellos días.

-Quieres decir, que antes esa chica era todo lo contrario, ¿no?-la chica asintió.-Wau. Esa no me la esperaba.

-Creo que nadie…

* * *

 **Mientras en el estudio**

La castaña subía las escaleras lo más rápido que podía ya que eran más allá de las 11, en consecuencia se ganaría una regañada de parte de Ruby y de dejaría de molestarla por el resto del día.

-¡Ya llegue!-dijo casi gritando al abrir la puerta de golpe.-… ¡Ni siquiera están!-se quejó al ver la habitación vacía.

En la mesa había una notita con lo siguiente: '' _Sapphire-san, fuimos a buscar algunas cosas y volvemos''_

-Apuesto que lo escribió Wally.-dijo segura con una sonrisa.-

'' _PD: No te comas toda la comida, chica cero femenina''_

En la mesa había algunas bolsas con comida suficiente para una semana.

-Ese Ruby…-soltó un suspiro.-Bueno, habrá algo que hacer antes de que regresen. Veamos…-comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar.-Para ser el lugar de un chico tan quisquilloso esta algo desordenado.

Era verdad. Había montones de trozos de telas, hojas de papel en todas partes, pedazos de hilos y uno que otro envoltorio de comida.

 _Chicos…_

Decidió comenzar a barrer. Cogió la escoba que estaba en un pequeño armario junto con el recogedor, pero al sacarlos cayó lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel.

-¡Oh vamos!, ¿Qué tanto cuesta ordenar este lugar?-se quejó recogiendo aquello lo cual resultó ser una fotografía aparentemente de Ruby y Wally de pequeños.-Oww~ eran tan lindos…-dijo con dulzura.- _Se parece a…_

-¡Volvimooos!-llegó de pronto Ruby cargando algunas cajas.

-Eh?... ah, hola.-saludó la castaña ocultando la fotografía.-¿Dónde estaban?

-Bueno, digamos que… viviré en el estudio un tiempo.-respondió tranquilamente el azabache.

-… ¿por qué?

-Pues… porque sí.

-Meow~-se escuchó un maullido en una de las cajas que traía.

-Oh, mi pequeña Coco casi me olvido de ti.-hablaba con ternura sacando un gato de la caja.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Qué lindo!-exclamo Sapphire emocionada.

-Verdad que sí, es tan linda.-decía orgulloso.

-Oye Ruby ¿Dónde dejo…-llegó de pronto Wally con otras cajas.-es raro verlos tan juntos.-comentó al ver aquella escena en que los dos estaban tan cerca para apreciar Coco.

Los dos se alejaron cuando notaron aquella cercanía.

-S-solo estábamos apreciando a mi bella Coco, Wally.-dijo con un pequeño rubor.

-S-sí, eso.-el de Sapphire era un poco más evidente.

-Jeje, ok.-el peliverde solo soltó una pequeña risa.

El azabache comenzó a desempacar algunas cosas que había en las cajas con ayuda de sus amigos, las cuales era una manta, una almohada, un poco de ropa y las cosas de su gatita Coco.

-Ok Ruby, dime ¿por qué rayos te estas mudando aquí?-preguntó ante la curiosidad la castaña.

-Pues… oh, mira la hora que es.-comentó tratando de evitar el tema.-hay que comenzar a trabajar en los últimos detalles.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Sapphire. Faltan 3 días para el desfile, dejemos el tema y pongámonos a trabajar.-dijo casi suplicando por lo del tema.

-Está bien…

Así pasaron la tarde, casi igual que el día anterior con la diferencia de que el azabache no molestaba tanto a la chica, seguía en sus pensamientos que podrían estar en cualquier parte… algo que a la castaña le preocupaba de alguna manera.

-Oye, si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en mi.-dijo con dulzura junto a una sonrisa.

-…Sapphire…-comenzó a acercársele tomándola del mentón.-¿puedo confiar en aquella belleza incomprendida?-el cómo le miraba y el hecho de que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, le ponía nerviosa y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ruby…

-En verdad crees que diría algo como eso.-dijo con tono burlón separándose de ella soltando una carcajada.

-…

-Debiste ver tu—un golpe fue a parar a su rostro, un golpe que guardaba todo el resentimiento de aquel tiempo que convivio con él y más aun con lo que le hiso.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota!-dicho esto se fue del estudio. El azabache soltó un suspiro al levantarse.

-Ruby, ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Wally entrando ya que estaba donde quien sabe dónde.-Sapphire bajo las escaleras llorando.

-Creo que me pase.-contestó con una sonrisa apenada. Su amigo soltó un suspiro.

-Ruby…

-No necesito sermones, voy a buscarla.-dicho esto salió del estudio.

* * *

 **Mientras en otra parte**

-Tonto, tonto, tonto.-gruñía la castaña que estaba cerca de un rio lanzando piedras a este.-yo también, tonta, tonta, tonta… ¡Aahh!-gritaba de frustración.

Caminaba de un lado a otro hablando consigo misma, quejándose, regañándose a sí misma y maldiciendo a Ruby.

-Vamos no es para tanto, no es como si me gustara…-se detuvo en seco pensando en sus palabras.-…eso es ridículo… ¿no?

Se golpeaba en la cabeza por aquel pensamiento. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…

-Genial, salí con el vestido del afeminado.-llevaba aquel vestido azul con el que Ruby más la elogio.- ¡Señor, ¿hasta cuándo mi sufrimiento?!-se quejó mirando el cielo.

Estuvo un rato sentada junto al río mirando con nostalgia, hasta que su estómago gruño reclamando comida.

-Supongo que tendré que volver.-se levantó finalmente.-pero solo a devolver el vestido, no quiero que nadie me vea así.-miraba a su alrededor si había gente.-aún que pensándolo bien, debí haber hecho eso desde el principio.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio dándose cuenta que el sol ya se estaba poniendo, así que comenzó a apresurarse antes de que se hiciera de noche.

-Ruby.-llamó al estar frente a la puerta.-oye, solo vine por mi ropa. ¡Ni creas que aún te he perdonado, maldito!... ¿Ruby?-giro el pomo con la esperanza de que estuviera abierta, y efectivamente, estaba abierta.

-¿Ruby?-en él estudió no había nadie. Solo estaba Coco.-Rayos…-suspiro, en la mesa estaba su ropa por lo que se apresuró en cambiarse.

Al terminar de cambiarse le escribió una notita, al terminar se retiraba por fin a su casa. Se detuvo al sentir unos pequeños jalones en su pantalón. Agacho la mirada logrando observar a la gatita del azabache maullándole alegremente.

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó amablemente agachándose para acariciarla. Esta se alejó señalando con su pata un plato vacío.-supongo que tienes hambre, veamos.-comenzó a buscar en las gavetas si había algo de comida para gato.-aquí tienes.-le sonrió depositándole comida en su plato.

Cuando se levantó para así por fin retirarse, la fotografía que guardaba de Ruby y Wally cayo. La castaña lo levanto para poder apreciarla nuevamente.

-…Lo sabía…

* * *

 **Mientras en otra parte**

Se encontraba Wally buscando igualmente que Ruby a Sapphire, solo que estaban separados en distintas partes de la ciudad.

-Rayo, Ruby.-suspiró el peli verde.-no sé qué hiciste pero es mejor resolverlo antes.-en eso choco con alguien.-l-lo lamento, no me fije.

-Oh, eres tú.-con quien choco era Gold quien parece que sale hasta en la sopa.-Eras… ¿Wallo?

-Wally.-le corrigió.

-Es cierto, jaja, lo siento tengo mala memoria.-reía mientras golpeaba el hombro del muchacho.-¿y que te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando con el chico cursi?

-Bueno si, pero… Sapphire-san se fue.-dijo un poco triste.

-¿Termino su servicio comunitario?

-No, aún le falta unos días.-suspiró.-de hecho, discutió con Ruby. Y ni siquiera sé que pasó.

-Vaya, las mujeres son demasiado complicadas.-se rascó la cabeza recordando sus discusiones con Crystal.-Te ayudare a buscarla.

-Gracias Gold-san, pero no tiene trabajo.

-Ya salí, Crys es la quiera hacer trabajo de mas.-suspiró.-esa chica, a veces me preocupa.-dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Busquemos a la chica salvaje.

Y así estuvieron en diferentes lugares por si se encontraba Sapphire, pero no hubo ni rastro de ella.

-Oye.-dijo Gold tratando de comenzar una conversación.- ¿Qué pasaría si alguien a quien conoces en verdad era una persona completamente diferente antes? Hipotéticamente.

-¿hmm?-se le quedó mirando ante aquella pregunta.-pues… no sería muy raro para mí, ya que Ruby antes era completamente diferente.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, antes prefería una pelea antes que confeccionar vestidos. De hecho, una vez su padre intento mandarlo a la escuela militar.

-Vaya…

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, Crys me conto algo interesante hoy con algo relacionado a aquello.

-Ya veo…

-¿Cómo fue que cambio?-preguntó aún más curioso.

-Por ciertos acontecimientos que sucedieron antes.-Wally suspiro al recordar.-pero yo no sería el indicado para hablar de aquello.

-… Sigamos buscando.-concluyó finalmente el ojidorado.

-O-ok.

* * *

 **Mientras en el estudio**

Observando a través de las ventanas en plena oscuridad, estaba la castaña con mirada triste. Había estado llorando al recordar aquello, _débil_ recordaba esa palabra junto con aquellos ojos rubíes.

-Vaya jugarreta del destino…

Abrazándose a sus piernas, mirando como Coco dormía a su lado se sintió como en aquella ocasión, derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

-No te preocupes, Wally.-entro Ruby sin prender las luces hablando por teléfono.-de seguro ya está en su casa, hablaremos mañana con ella… sep…. Sep… adiós.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado. No había podido encontrar a la castaña en todo la tarde, ni siquiera le contestaba el teléfono, estaba preocupado debía admitirlo. En la mesa aún se encontraba la nota que había dejado Sapphire cuando se quería ir.

'' _Ni creas que te perdonare esta, pero seguiré siendo tu modelo solo por todo el esfuerzo que hice en poder usar esos maldito vestidos. Nos vemos mañana, idiota._ ''

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en los labios del azabache. Giró su cabeza en dirección a la ventana y la vio. Se le quedo mirando sorprendido, ella ya sabía que él había entrado pero no dijo nada.

-Sa-sapphire…

-Ahora era tu quien parece débil y patético.


	3. Destino

**Hola bienvenidos a el ultimo capitulo de esta historia :D**

 **Antes de empezar quiero advertir de una parte en que creo que me pase un poco... o bueno, me pase mucho. Para ser mas especifica en el flash back.**

 **Y otra cosa: en esta historia Ruby y Sapphire tendrían 18 y en el flash back 11.**

 **Sin nada mas que añadir... ¡comencemos !**

* * *

Ella estaba frente a la ventana, observando su rostro sorprendido.

-Sa-sapphire…

-Ahora eres tu quien parece débil y patético.

-Eh?-se dio cuenta que la castaña estuvo llorando, pero ¿Por qué?-Sapph, escucha, lo siento por lo de antes. No era mi intención, yo…

-Ahórratelo.-sentenció.

 _Ahórratelo_. Recordó las palabras de su padre.

-Escucha…-una almohada fue lanzada a su dirección.

El comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras la chica le lanzaba cosas que se encontraban cerca, pero él las esquivaba. Cuando por fin se le acerco, la tomo de los brazos para que ya no le arrojara cosas.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-tenía una mirada seria mientras que la chica no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

-No me recuerdas, ¿no?-el chico estaba más que confundido con aquello, ¿reconocerla? Que era lo que la chica quería decir.-Por tu cara, al parecer no.

-No te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir con que si te reconozco?-Sapphire bajo la mirada.

-…

-¡Sapphire!

-…-la castaña alzo la fotografía aun con la cabeza gacha.-Yo…conozco a ese chico…ese chico de cabello azabache y ojos rubíes.

-¿Qu…

-Ese chico….-le interrumpió.- le gustaban las peleas, se metía en muchos problemas… recuerdo a ese chico…débil, esa palabra junto con sus ojos rubíes con una mancha de sangre en su mejilla.

-…-el azabache tenía la respiración agitada, los recuerdos lo bombardeaban a cada segundo.-… _no puede ser…_ -era lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

-No recuerdo mucho.-prosiguió.-pero recuerdo que a él lo expulsaron de la escuela después de aquello… de alguna manera tenía razón… yo era débil… nunca logre defenderme sola y…-sintió los brazos del azabache abrazándola fuertemente.

-No sigas…-le susurró al oído.-no sigas…

-y… después de aquello… fue mi motivación para ser más fuerte.

-…y después de aquello… no quise lastimar a nadie más… ya había dañado a alguien inocente.-los brazos del chico la acercaba más a él, deposito su cabeza en su hombro aun con un par de lágrimas que salieron solas.

Estuvieron un rato así, recordando aquella vez en que sus vidas se cruzaron, donde cambiaron, donde se alejaron y cuando finalmente se volvieron a encontrar…

-…que extraña es la vida…-dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio. Ruby no respondió.-o quizás… es el destino.

-Tal vez.-contestó con una sonrisa amarga.-vaya giro de los acontecimientos…

-Sabes… siempre me pregunte, ese día ¿Por qué tenías sangre en el rostro? Yo no recuerdo haber salido lastimada, ni nada.-se separaron un poco mirándose a los ojos.

-Bueno, eso es porque…

* * *

 ***Flash back***

En una parte recóndita de lo que parece ser una escuela, se encuentran tres chicos molestando a una chica que se encuentra en el suelo sollozando.

-¡Ayuda!-era una niña con un vestido rosado con encajes siendo molestada por unos chicos aparentemente de la misma edad que ella.-¡Ayuda!

-¡Cállate!-uno de esos chicos el golpeo con un palo en su brazo izquierdo haciendo que la chica rompiera en llanto.-¡JAJAJA!-rompieron a carcajadas todos esos chicos presentes.

-snif… ayu…da…snif-se mordía el labio inferior sujetando su brazo golpeado.

Los chicos seguían riendo, hasta que en uno de ellos fue depositado un golpe que dejo sorprendido a todos allí. Era un chico también de la misma edad de ellos quien lo observaba con una mirada aterradora.

-Ru-¡Ruby!-uno de los chicos, quien aparentaba ser el mayor de ellos tres, lo miraba con rabia.

-Molestar a una niña así como así, no está bien… Frank.

-¿Tu a nosotros nos enseñaras lecciones de modales? No eres el indicado para hacerlo.-dijo con burla. Los otros dos chicos rompieron en carcajadas, aunque uno se quejó de inmediato por el golpe que le dio Ruby.

-... son solo escoria.-aquello provoco ira en los tres chicos.

Era un tres contra uno, era injusto pero a Ruby no parecía importarle. Uno de los chicos se acercó rápidamente para golpearlo, pero el azabache lo esquivo rápidamente contraatacando con un golpe en el estómago que dejo al chico inconsciente.

-¿Quién sigue?-preguntó con burla junto a una sonrisa.

Sapphire observaba la pelea con miedo, sus piernas no respondían para poder salir corriendo. Observaba con aquel chico con ojos rubíes peleaba con esos chicos sin siquiera poder ayudarle, se sentía inútil y débil.

-A-ayu…da.-su voz tampoco salía, todo en ella indicaba miedo.

Ruby ya había noqueado al segundo chico, aunque que había sido muy difícil ya que lo había golpeado anteriormente.

-Maldito.-el último chico de nombre Frank ocultó lo que parece ser una navaja.

Se acerca rápidamente al azabache haciéndole un corte en la mejilla. Este le toma el brazo en que tenía el objeto haciéndolo forcejear para que no lo apuñale directo al rostro.

-¡Kyaaa!-la castaña se tapó el rostro ante lo que sucedía, Ruby se distrajo con el grito haciendo que dejara de forcejear, ese momento Frank lo apuñala en el brazo izquierdo.

-Gh…¡AAAHHHH!-el azabache jadeaba, el dolor era insoportable.

-¡JAJAJAJA!-un golpe al estómago de Ruby fue suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo.

El chico se giró hacia Sapphire quien miraba horrorizada. Tomó un palo que se encontraba en el suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la chica. La castaña intento levantarse pero era inútil.

-Que débil…

Cuando estaba a punto de llegarle el golpe, Frank sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro, al voltear vio a Ruby apuñalándolo con su navaja.

-Ma-maldito.-en eso Frank se desmayó.

-Tu deberías… ser… el débil.-el azabache no dejaba de jadear, hacia el esfuerzo de quedarse en pies. Se acercó a la chica quien estaba en shock por todo aquello y la imagen de Ruby en ese momento no ayudaba mucho.-¿estas… bien?-preguntó tendiéndole la mano derecha.

El chico casi estaba irreconocible, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de sangre, su mejilla cortada, su mirada cansada y sus ojos rubíes, los cuales eran los más temidos de toda la escuela la estaban observando.

-Te… ¡Tengo miedo!-Sapphire rompió a llorar.

Después de eso Ruby se desmayó. Llegaron los inspectores, se llevaron a los cinco chicos al hospital, después de un tiempo los cuatro chicos que pelearon fueron expulsados de la escuela.

Pero en las mentes de Ruby y Sapphire algo habían cambiado… algo que los llevo de alguna manera reencontrarse nuevamente…

* * *

 ***Fin flashback***

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió…-terminó de contar Ruby. Los dos se encontraban en el suelo mirando hacia el techo.

-Ya veo…-susurró la castaña recordando.-esos chicos… siempre me molestaban. Pero… ¿Por qué me defendiste?

-Bueno.-carraspeó un poco pensando sus palabras.-digamos que aquella chica que siempre lucia tan femenina… logró llamar mi atención…-Sapphire giro la cabeza para verlo, pero el aparto su mirada.-Dime, Sapphire… Cambiaste por mi culpa, ¿no?

-…no, por mi culpa acabaste lastimado…yo…lo siento.-se acurruco en su brazo haciendo que Ruby se ruborizara un poco.-y tu… ¿Cómo fue que cambiaste tanto? Antes eras alguien demasiado agresivo.

-Te lastime, de alguna manera lo hice…-giro su cabeza mirándola a los ojos.-quería que cuando nos volviéramos a ver nuevamente, vieras una mejor forma de mí.

-¿Por qué? Sigo sin entender como llegaste a ser tan afeminado.-una sonrisa se esbozó en ambos.

-Tus vestidos… con tus vestidos te veías muy linda.-aquello hizo que Sapphire ocultara su rostro por su sonrojo.-comencé a dibujar unos diseños parecidos a los que usabas, después comencé a hacer mis propios diseños. Tenía tal vez, la esperanza de que algún día los usaras. Ya que… me gustaba.-dijo lo último casi en un susurro evitando la mirada.

Sapphire la miro sorprendida, eso tal vez era algo que nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

-A mí…-dijo la castaña.-ese chico rebelde no me agradaba mucho, se la pasaba peleando, solo era un busca pleitos… pero…había algo que de alguna manera llamaba mi atención… era capaz de defenderse solo sin ayuda… yo…también quería ser fuerte y…-en ese momento Ruby la abrazo.

-Pero eres fuerte, lograste tu objetivo ¿no?

-Si… y tu lograste tu objetivo ¿no? Me hiciste probar los vestidos que diseñaste y la mejor parte de ti.

-Sí, y es lo que más me alegra ahora.-la abrazaba más fuerte, con una mano acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.-Sapphire…

-¿Si?...

-Es gracioso que… me hayan gustado dos personas en la vida, y que las dos fueran la misma persona.

No tenia palabras, aquello la tomo por sorpresa.

-Tú también… me gustas…

Aquella confesión de amor mutuo fue sellado en un beso, uno corto pero que significo mucho para ambos. Después de aquello, los dos terminaron por rendirse ante el sueño durmiendo los dos abrazados.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Wally se preparaba para otro día en el estudio, pero a pesar de ser una de las jornadas mas importantes seguía preocupado por Sapphire.

-Buenos días Ruby.-saludo bostezando.-¿Ruby?-no se encontraba trabajando con los preparativos del desfile como creyó.

Recordando lo que pasó la vez anterior procuro observar el piso por si estaba durmiendo hay. No le tomo ni cinco pasos encontrarlo, pero…

-Sa-sapphire…san?-observo incrédulo aquella escena. Lo que sus ojos veían era a Ruby y Sapphire cómodamente abrazados durmiendo.-Ruby…-susurró cerca del chico.-Ruby… ¡Ruby despierta!

Su intención era no despertar a la chica pero igualmente se despertó. Rápidamente se alejó de ellos quedando a solo unos metros

-Ahh…-bostezó estirando los brazos.-eh?-desvió su mirada hacia el lado donde estaba Ruby dándose de la situación.-¡Ruby despierta!

-eh? ¿Q-que paso?-se levantó de golpe somnoliento.

-"¿q-que paso?" ¡Nos quedamos dormidos!

-Lo note… _¿Dónde quedó la linda Sapphire de anoche?_

-¡Me quiero morir!, ¿te imaginas si Wally nos hubiera visto?

-Pues…Wally está allí.-apuntó el azabache al chico que saludaba nerviosamente.

-Ho-hola…

-…Están muertos…los dos…-dicho la castaña con amenaza haciendo que los dos muchachos se asustaran.

Después de un rato, Ruby le explico un poco lo que sucedió anoche, aunque no todo lo que paso, solo sabe que hablaron, pelearon un poco, se aclaró un malentendido y ya todo está bien… creo.

-Ok, a trabajar.-suspiro Ruby.

-Oye, creí que ya habíamos terminado con todo el asunto de los vestidos.-se quejó Sapphire.

-Sí, pero alguien ayer salió con uno de los vestidos el cual llego algo malgastado.-la miro de reojo.

-Jejeje.-rio nerviosa junto a una sonrisa apenada.

-Y además uno de mis mejores vestidos.-susurró el azabache con leve fastidio.

Mañana el tan ansiado desfile de modas, mientras Ruby arreglaba el vestido Sapphire practicaba con los tacones que debía ponerse, no solo uno si no que cinco ya que era uno para cada vestido. Los dos se encontraban concentrados en lo suyo, bueno, más Ruby que Sapphire ya que la castaña estaba maldiciendo al creador de los tacones. El azabache escuchaba divertido relajándose por la presión que ocasionaba la llegada del desfile.

-Termine.-dijo Ruby levantándose de su asiento alzando el vestido para que Sapphire lo viera.

-¡Quedo perfecto!-exclamó la castaña mirando el vestido que usaría.

-Ruby, ¡adivina que llego!-llegó Wally de pronto con un sobre en las manos.

-Wally, ¿Dónde fuiste?-preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Eso mi querida Sapphire es un se-cre-to.-contestó Ruby guiñándole el ojo.-bueno Wally ¿Qué llego?

-¡Ta-dan! El pase para el desfile, algo tarde pero llego.

-Oh. Por Dios.-el azabache estaba emocionado, era su primer paso para ser un diseñador reconocido.

-¿Vas a llorar?-interrumpió de pronto Sapphire.

-¡Sapphire! No, claro que no.

-Jajaja.-soltó una carcajada la chica que contagio al resto del grupo.

El día paso rápido, los vestidos ya estaban listos, la modelo estaba lista y el diseñador estaba listo. Todo estaba preparado para mañana, 14 de febrero.

Ninguno de los tres podía dormir por los nervios, Ruby observaba la luna desde su ventana recordando lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Sapphire estaba en su cama, miraba hacia el techo pensado en todos los años que pasaron para volvieran a reunirse. Wally estaba feliz de que su amigo haya podido encontrar aquella persona por la que cambio para bien. Pero aun así, los tres estaban nerviosos por lo de mañana.

14 de febrero. Día de los enamorados. Día del desfile. Día en que los sueños pueden cumplirse o no. Día en que el destino tenía todo preparado.

- _Por favor, que todo salga bien_.-pensó Sapphire al salir de su casa.-Adiós papá.

-Adiós Sapphire.-se despidió un hombre mayor con barba y cabello castaño.-Oh, después del trabajo voy a ir a verte a tu desfile.

-Papá, no es necesario.

-Descuida, ya pedí permiso. Además, ya tengo lista la cámara.-dijo mostrándole dicho objeto.

-¡Papá!-le reclamó su hija.

-¡Jajaja!-soltó una fuerte carcajada.-bueno hija, se te hará tarde.

-Es cierto, adiós papá.-se despidió con un ademan de manos cerrando la puerta.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el estudio**

-Vamos Wally, hay que apresurarse.-decía Ruby llevando unas cajas.

-S-si.-el peli verde también llevaba unas cajas.

El desfile no era tan lejos, tan solo a dos calles del estudio, allí se encontrarían con Sapphire para poder prepararse y organizar todo.

Faltaba poco para que comenzara, el azabache observaba los demás diseñadores, algunos los conocía por algunas revistas, otros eran completamente desconocidos por lo que dedujo que eran novatos al igual que él.

-¿Dónde está Sapphire?-preguntó con tono desesperado Ruby.

-Ya está por llegar Ruby, cálmate.-dijo Wally con calma aunque fingida ya que al igual que Ruby estaba nervioso.

-¡Llegue!-anunció la castaña al llegar al lado de los chicos que suspiraron aliviados al verla.

-No hay tiempo de saludos, toma este vestido y pontelo.-hablaba rápidamente poniendo el vestido en sus manos arrastrándola hasta los vestidores.

-P-pero…

-Sin peros. Vístete.

- _Damas y caballeros.-_ comenzó el desfile.- _Bienvenidos al desfile de San Valentín organizado por Valerie-san._ -presentó a una chica de cabello largo oscuro quien llevaba un kimono rosado algo extraño ya que las mangas estaban hechas de tal forma que parecían alas.

- _Gracias por su presencia en este desfile en el cual se mostraran diseñadores fabulosos junto a posibles nuevas estrellas…_

-¡Ya comenzó!-fue lo único que articulo el azabache al escuchar la presentación de Valerie.

-Tra-tranquilo Ruby.-trataba de calmarlo su amigo haciendo un ademan con las manos, pero al parecer era imposible.

-Rayos, rayos, rayos.-decía caminando de un lado al otro.

-Lista.-dijo Sapphire con su vestido puesto.-¿Qué le sucede a Ruby?

-Está muy nervioso.

-Ya veo.-la chica a diferencia de ellos estaba tranquila.-Ruby.-le tomo de las manos mirándolo a los ojos.-todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?-le dijo dulcemente.

El azabache la miro un poco sorprendida, pero después suavizo su rostro teniendo una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación.

-Si.-dijo firmemente haciendo que también Wally se tranquilizara soltando un suspiro.

Los diseños de los demás participantes eran esplendidos al igual que los de Ruby, pero también las modelos no se quedaban atrás, ellas hacían lucir el diseño como se debe.

-Vamos Sapphire, tu puedes.-se alentaba así misma la chica ya que su turno se acercaba.

-Numero 34.-dijo alguien del staff del desfile.

-Aquí.-contestó Ruby.-Ok, Sapphire concéntrate ¿ok?

-Dijiste dos veces ok.

-Lo se…ahora prepárate.-suspiro pero ahora más calmado.

-No te alteres mucho, ¿sí?-dijo finalmente para alejarse en dirección a la pasarela.- _le dije que no se altere, pero ahora la alterada soy yo…_

La modelo que estaba en la pasarela comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba.

- _Ok Sapphire, recuerda: camina, pose, camina, y no te pongas nerviosa._ -se decía internamente la chica.

- _El siguiente_ _diseño es de parte del diseñador novato: ¡Ruby!-_ anuncio el presentador.

Sapphire se encamino en la pasarela con elegancia, con las manos en la cadera dejando que el vestido se apreciara. Todos quedaron maravillados ante aquel diseño. Al llegar al final de la pasarela, Sapphire dejo una mano en la cadera y la otra la alzó. Todos aplaudieron. Después se retiró de la misma forma en que había llegado.

-¡Bien hecho, Sapphire!-exclamó Ruby.

-Ahhh… creí que no lo lograría…

-Ok, pero aún no hay que relajarse.-dijo sacando otro vestido.-toma.-se lo entrego.-ahora a cambiarse.

-Ok, ok… señor mandón…-refunfuño divertida.

Y así fue durante casi todo el desfile, Ruby poniéndose nervioso, Sapphire calmándolo, mi teclado dejando de funcionar… cosas de la vida.

-Última ronda.-dijo un tanto nervioso Ruby.

-Sí.-suspiró Sapphire.

-Ok, sal.

El ultimo vestido que ocupo Sapphire fue el azul con encajes negros adornado con un collar de perlas azules. Atrajo muchas miradas de parte del público y en consecuencia muchos aplausos.

-Para no ser modelo lo hace muy bien.-comento Wally.

-Aja…-asintió Ruby observándola.

Ya volviendo donde estaban ellos, Sapphire se relajó.

-Malditos tacones, los odio.-refunfuño haciendo que sus amigos lancen una carcajada.

Terminado ya el desfile, los chicos comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas. Hasta que…

-Disculpe, estoy ocupado.-le dijo Ruby a alguien detrás suyo quien trataba de llamar su atención. Al voltearse descubrió que era su papá.-Pa-padre.-tragó grueso, su padre seguía con aquella mirada severa y penetrante.

Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose.

-Bien hecho.-dijo de pronto Norman.

-eh?

-Te permito seguir siendo un diseñador. Solo vuelve a casa, tu madre ya se está volviendo loca.-dicho esto se fue.

-Genial Ruby.-lo felicito Wally, aunque Ruby seguía atónito. Después de unos segundos sonrió.

- _Gracias, padre._ -pensó.-Bien, ¿nos vamos?

-¡See! Tengo hambre.-dijo Sapphire.-¿Él era tu padre?

-Sep.-asintió

-Da miedo.

-Lo sé.

Después de ir a dejar las cosas al estudio y cambiarse de ropa ya que habían ido con ropa formal, fueron a una cafetería a celebrar que todo salió bien en el desfile.

-Oye Sapphire.-dijo el chico.

-hmm.

-Si mal no recuerdo, me debes una caja de chocolates.-le recordó a la castaña con tono pícaro.

-Eh? P-pues…algún día te los daré.-desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Pero hoy es san Valentín, ¿no?

-Si es o no es san Valentín no interesa, yo puedo darte chocolates cuando yo quiera.-contesto tranquilamente.

-Está bien, pero igual te pediré mis chocolates.-dijo finalmente mirando su taza de café.

-Oye Ruby.-susurro Wally.-¿No le entregaras aquello?

-Oh, cierto.-comenzó a buscar dentro de su abrigo hasta hallar una caja celeste con un listón azul.

-Esto… ¿Para mí?-preguntó Sapphire a lo que Ruby asintió.

Al abrirlo se encontró con una pañoleta roja para el cabello con el símbolo como de un círculo, junto a una tarjeta que decía:

 _Para mi belleza incomprendida -R-_

La expresión de Sapphire fue de sorpresa absoluta.

-Feliz San Valentín, Sapphire. –concluyó con una sonrisa.

El, un diseñador. Ella, una agresiva. El destino, dueño de una pasarela.

Porque cuando menos te lo esperas el destino te puede hacer una jugarreta, te puede hacer pasar por momentos difíciles pero todo es para un propósito, para cambiar y ser mejores.

Porque todos estamos en esta pasarela llamada destino esperando nuestro turno de brillar junto a ella.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :D se agradece mucho la verdad.**

 **Iba a escribir mucho mas pero a mi teclado se le ocurrió ponerse bipolar y dejar de funcionar cuando quiere y pues... ya nada :c**

 **Saludos a todos en especial Nade91 y Norash . Nade se que me pediste la explicación de porque la mesera peleaba con Sapphire pero no alcance a ponerla :c**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, una vez mas gracias y nos leemos a la proxima.**

 **Bye-Bye** **:3**

 **PD: si hay algún error o incoherencia me dicen pls :c**


End file.
